The stranger, whom I know?
by Apadgett
Summary: Rex finds a girl who was E.V.O and she has a rather personal connection to him. No, she is not his sister or even blood related. Who is this mystery girl? What will happen because of her?
1. Chapter 1

It was all normal, until the event happened. People were people, and some still are. Others, not so lucky. They were not people anymore, they became monsters called EVOs. Some could be helpful, others more destructive. I should introduce myself, I am Crystal Salazar, and I am an not what you think I am. And this is my story.

6:00 PM Eastern time

"Rex. We have a situation," was heard in his com link, Six's voice interrupting him from his only game. Rex versus Noah, and winning.

"Aww come on Six this is like the best moment in my life!" said Rex in response.

Six's simple response was, "Duty calls".

Just as Six said that, a Providence jump-jet appeared overhead. "Sorry Noah. Can I continue this win later?" Rex managed to say before there was an earth shaking explosion. .

"I think that's your call," Noah shrugged in response, picking up the ball. Rex built his Boogie Pack, and flew straight to the site of the noise. What he found would change his life forever.

As they searched through the rubble of the half collapsed building, he found a girl. Rex leapt to save her, after the quick observation that no EVOs were around. When he reached her side, the HIspanic got a closer look at the girl. She was unconscious and her face twisted in anguish. It didn't matter to Rex because he knew how that felt. Alone, scared, and helpless.

He proceeded to pick her up and carry her out of the building to Providence troops.

Rex proceeded to give them frantic orders to check her health, having some urge to keep her safe and alive.

Afterward, the tan teenager was called back to base, by none other than a furious White Knight.

"Why didn't you just follow orders? It would have made this much easier!" Was all Rex heard, before he collapsed into a nanite induced trance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to put in disclaimer... so there it is...**

**legend's fighter beta read for me and is highly appreciated!**

**I am also looking for someone who can draw pictures of crystal when they get her appearance.**

**pm if you can do this,**

**ENJOY?**

"HOLIDAY! Rex just crashed!" I yelled as loudly as I could, because I didn't have my com link in at the moment. The teenager was laying rigidly in my arms, I never knew I could be so attached to something.

The green eyed doctor raced into the room, with two seemingly random grunts, their faces masked.

The woman shouted them orders nervously. Fear evident in her face. They walked over to me and lifted Rex out of my arms, rushing him to the medical bay, room one. I hissed a warning through my teeth, ordering them not to screw up or they would be sorry for the rest of their short lives. They instantly complied out of discipline and fear of the presence of myself.

3rd Person POV

After they got the boy to the med bay and set Rex up to the machines, monitoring his bios; the unknown girl came out. Holiday noticed her going n the direction of Rex. At this sight, she yelled, "Get back into your room!" The girl still kept going.

Holiday raced over and grabbed her. The girl was mumbling something under her breath. The doctor realized she was saying Rex's last name. Salazar.

At hearing this, Holiday freaked out, and released her arm.

The girl then kept moving over to Rex. When she got into the med bay, she moved right up to him, then placed her hand on his chest for a few seconds. The girl winced and then collapsed onto the floor. Holiday ran over to the room finding the mystery girl on the floor. As soon as she got into the room Rex sat up instantly.

Holiday was taken back slightly back by this. One of her machines beeped loudly in the other room. It was an alarm on Rex's biometrics. It was from all if this, Holiday could only stand there stunned. The strange girl started to shift on the floor.

Rex noticed this and hopped off the bed to try and help her. Holiday finally ran over to her too. The girl was now awake but very weak and groaning.

Rex and Holiday helped her into the main room of the med bay. Holiday then took matters to the order.

She was able to do a few silent make sure the girl was stable before Six came in. Rex moving near the woman.

Looks like Bobo went through here after a bag of cotton candy, was Six's first thought. "What happened?" Was all he said.

He got an answer he would never would have even though possible to come from the doctor. "This girl just stabilized Rex" was all she said.

Six looked at the random girl. She appeared completely human. The green ninja stoically asked, "Where is the EVO we brought in earlier?"

The girl then said "That, is me." Holiday then noticed she looked different than before.

Rex then finally busted the question, and asked, "What's your name?"

She thought for a minute. The girl responded with, "All I can remember is my first name is Crystal and I'm an EVO."

Holiday then asked "What is your last name?"

Crystal then replied " I don't know, I can't remember. But, I do remember that I was Rex's girlfriend."


	3. Chapter 3

**here is the next chapter!**

**still looking for a person to draw her.**

**sorry it's so short I will have another up soon.**

Rex was taken back by this. Crystal noticed and sighed, with a downcast look, "You had a black-out didn't you?"

The girl suddenly felt an intense pain in her forehead, but ignored it.

While Rex was collecting his thoughts, she tried to remember more about herself. But she couldn't, it was as if someone pulled a recording out if her head. Some things were clear, others were foggy.

Finally Rex spoke, in a seemingly calm voice. "Yes, I did. Can you remember anything else about yourself?"

"No, I think I might have a black-out like you did." Crystal apologetically replied.

A machine beeped loudly in the background. Holiday walked over to it and read it before asking "You don't appear EVO, but what are your abilities?"

Crystal relied by saying "I am basically a real life furry, to a small degree. I can also mutate back to looking normal for a limited time." As if on cue she looked down at the watch she was wearing.

"Speaking of that time, it's about to run out."


	4. Chapter 4

**new chapter!**

After a few seconds she began to mutate. First her ears sank into her head, immediately followed by a pair if wolf like ears appearing on her head, they were a soft blue. Next was her long brown hair, it started to turn a soft gray.

By the time her hair was done she had grown her tail most of the way out. It was a soft blue. Finally her eyes turned a florescent blue.

Every one but Rex was shocked, including Six, but he didn't show it.

After the shock wore off on her Dr. holiday told Rex and Six to leave, so she could do a full medical exam. The ninja easily complied but, Rex wanted to argue but he just stood there for an extra minute, then left heading for his room. Six was waiting right out side of it.

Six could read Rex's face like a book. The kid was anxious, interested and slightly scared.

He also saw this as a perfect training opportunity. "Training room, now".

Usually Rex hated training, but he knew he needed something to keep his mind off the new subject. So, they trained. At the time they started was 7:36 PM

(* TIME LAPSE*)

8:00 PM sharp

Holiday came in and said, "Rex you have a new roommate." Rex didn't put two and two together, "Who?" Holiday simply stated, "Your girlfriend, who else?" He ran out of the training room and straight to his and opened the door. In his room was now a TV and an extra bed with a flowery bedspread.

Crystal came out of the bathroom and noticed him. Acknowledging with a casual, "Hi" All Rex could put together was a responding, "Hi," They were both tired and wanted to sleep. Right as Rex was about to move from the doorway Holiday appeared. She spoke in a professional tone, "I'm now going to have the birds and bees talk with you Rex."

The doctor then looked at Crystal, who was starting to turn red from embarrassment. "You're going to sit in on it to Crystal." Holiday then walked in the room and in a professional tone had the most awkward conversation in Rex's life. By the time she was done it was 8:30 She just simply let them go to bed, and amazingly, they were both out in five seconds flat.


	5. Chapter 5

**new!**

**short and sweet**

The next day holiday came and woke them both up. Rex thought it was unusual because nobody wakes him up, even for meetings. He let crystal use the shower first so he could have a word with the good doctor.

"Hey, Doc"

"Yes Rex?"

"Did you really have to have that conversation with me?"

"Would you rather had Six?"

"Yes, but only this time"

"Hmmm"

"What?"

"Just something I need to check into later"

The shower water stopped and they heard it's door open. "Well I'm next" He grabbed a pair of clothes he had set out. "She's a keeper rex, don't mess this up." This somewhat startled rex."Alright, now I need to take a shower."

Just then the bathroom door opened and crystal stepped out. "Can I have a few words with you crystal?" "Sure holiday" Rex went and took a forty-five minute shower. While he was doing that holiday and six were trying to get information from crystal.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything like a last name?" Asked holiday "I already told you I can't remember much about me" The annoyance was obvious in her tone. Holiday and six looked at each-other and had a seemingly invisible conversation. "We believe you crystal" said six

"However you do need a last name" "I talked to white knight last night, you're taking his last name" "Your also staying at providence and rooming with Rex" "Neat" said crystal Rex walked in after she said this. "Why's everybody here?"

"I'm staying here rex!"

"AWESOME!" "The next bit might be a bit weird though." "What?" "I'm taking you last name." "Your what?" bbbb"Taking you last name, like when people get married." "Oh" "Well ready for your tour of your new home from your good looking boyfriend?" "Sure!" They then ran off into the base somewhere. "It's just like having real kids, huh six?" Holiday joked and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go, and for the record, I was asked about this so I will explain, Crystal is NOT a furry, she just gets the appearance, the fur ( in extremely little amounts), the tail and ears. ****She gets a character development within the next few chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

Rex gave his newfound girlfriend a tour of the base. As they walked into the mess hall the chef started to yell at him, still being mad at Rex for blowing up the kitchen in a prank about a week ago. "Relax man!" "No! Get out of my kitchen!" The anger evident in his voice

"Come one let's go, I want to see the petting zoo." Said crystal "Alright" was Rex's forced response. So they went and saw the petting zoo. Crystal was afraid once she saw Mel. "Come on let's go,I'm starting to get afraid ." Whispered crystal. "Awww come on, afraid of a little crocodile?" "Yes,very." "Very we'll señorita"

Just then an alarm went off. "Well duty calls" so rex built the Rex ride and motioned for crystal to hop on,so she did. "I'm going to drop you off at our room" "Do you have to?" "Yes, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me." "How sweet" Just then they reached the end of the petting zoo. "Off you go" Rex ran to the keep as crystal ran to holiday's lab. Rex went to control an eight-teen story EVO with multiple faces.

CRYSTAL POV

"Hey,holiday is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, but you can stay and get a better look at what I do in this kind of situation."

"Alright"

3rd person POV

Rex was about to save some civilians when his nanites went berserk.

"Six, Rex's nanites just dropped" "Affirmative" Six jumped down from the jet he was in to protect the civilians. After words six tryed to get rex back on his feet with the usual pep talk, which is "finish it". It didn't work this time though. That is when crystal stepped in. "I know you can do this Rex, if you do I will have a surprise waiting for you when you get back"

That did the trick, so rex cured the EVO. When he got back he asked her what her surprise was and she told him " you will find out tonight". The first thing to cross Rex's mind was a very dirty thought,but he quickly pushed it away. "Does it have to be tonight?" "Yes" "Fine!"

So rex walked away heading towards the petting zoo. As he reached there crystal reached holiday's lab. "I hope you remember the talk we all had that first night" Holiday saying this puzzled crystal until she asked"So what's the surprise?" This caught crystal totally off guard.

She replied with " I was just going to give him a small kiss goodnight" "Interesting," was all holiday said. "Good or bad interesting?" "Good interesting" "Ok then I'll just be leaving." "Before you go can I get some blood drawn from you?" "Sure,I don't see why not." Crystal then walked over to the medical table next to holiday.

Holiday wordlessly took her blood and put the samples on the table next to her on top of some paper work. "It that all you needed?" Crystal was just being polite when she said that as he walked out the door. When it came time for six to turn off the lights and for them to go to bed she kissed rex on the lips and said "goodnight". This wasn't her real surprise though. After six came and left she got out if her bed and slipped into Rex's. "Nice bed you have here" Crystal joked while getting in. "It's even better when I have someone to share it with." "I agree" And with that the both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I will not post another chapter until some one reviews!

The next morning six came in to wake rex up for a meeting. "Re-" was all he said before he notices they were in one bed together. Seeing this he called holiday. Careful not to wake them he walked back out of the room and waited for her. It took her about five minutes to her get there. Five minutes that six was going out if his mind. Finally she reaches him outside Rex and Crystal's room.

He was the first to speak. " their in the same bed sleeping" Holiday knew his concerns after hearing this. She said "relax I'm sure nothing went on, they were just embracing each other" Six was still unsure so he told holiday to go wake them up. She walked in and saw them in the same bed and knew she was right. " wake up you two love birds" Rex woke up and fell out of bed; while crystal just blushed and said "it's not what it looks like!"

Holiday responded with a small smile " I know, six had that idea so he called me. I know you two were just embracing each other." Crystal smiled at her understanding. At this point rex pulled him self together enough to get off the floor and head to the bathroom. It may have been a weird moment but he still needed to get ready.

After they both got ready and the meeting was over, Rex decided for a escape and asked Crystal if she wanted to go. Her overly excited response was " WHOO-HOO, yes!" So they decided to go into Noah's town for breakfast. They got there without incident, which is very unusual.

When they got there Rex showed crystal their court, although Noah wasn't there. Crystal came up with a idea when she saw the court. "Wanna play a few rounds?" Rex was thinking this would be easy, he thought wrong. Crystal won 40- 0. After the game Crystal began to complain of a headache, so Rex took her back to the base.

When they got back they were met by a puzzled six. "your back on your own" said Six. "yea I know but Crystal doesn't feel so hot" was Rex's honest response. Six started to smile on the inside and said " how about I don't tell anyone and we get her to Doctor Holiday?" Once again Rex was confused, "OK?" So they all went to see holiday.

When they got there Holiday saw how pale crystal looked and told her to lay down on the medical table until she was ready. While Crystal did that holiday went and asked rex what the escape was about this time and his reasoning was " since Crystal can look human like me I figured I could take her out for a bit, her and enjoy some time with her away from base. Holiday finally understood what the teen was missing that he would never quite understand, true love and understanding from someone his age.

Alright you go do something with Six for a while when I'm done with her I'll send her to your room to lay down. So Rex went off to bug the aggro nanny. Now holiday went back over to Crystal who was back into her E.V.O. form.

Holiday POV

"Alright Crystal I want to know when this all started." Crystal sat up tiredly. "it all started after my basket ball game with Rex earlier today." After she told me this I had a suspition what this was. When I took her blood the other day I noticed her nanites while active, were changing, activating and deactivating. "All right I have everything I needed to know, how about I help you to your room." So holiday help Crystal to her/Rex's room and put into bed like she did Rex when he was little.

3rd person POV

Holiday went back to her lab and drew up a chart about Crystal's nanites, using Rex's as a base. Eventualy when she finished drawing and filling it out she took a look at it. It was then she realized Crystal's nanites seemed to be making a nerological link. That ment she gaining more powers still.


	8. Chapter 8

Holiday found Rex about to try and pour bad milk on Six, where or how he even got it she didn't want to know. She went back to her lab and waited for Rex, he always came running into it when a prank went wrong, as if on cue Rex came running in. "Rex there is somthing I need to tell you about crystal." "yea, what is it doc?" "that headache is not a normal one,she could be gaining phychic powers based on my graphs and readings" "wait, you telling me she can read my mind?" "no, I'm telling you that you need to take care of her, it is a possibility that she could pass out from one of these headaches." " ouch" Just after Rex said this a sour-milk covered six walked into the lab. " come on kid you have some training to do, NOW"

While they were training holiday went to check on crystal to make sure she wasn't passed out on the ground, and to talk to her if she was awake. As she walked in Crystal was grooming her tail. So holiday asked Crystal had time to talk. Crystal responded with "sure, I'm just grooming my tail, which I do in my times of stress." Then holiday said " Sorry, should I leave?" Crystal sook her head no. " your my doctor and have seen me in nothing at all for a full check up, no your fine." Holiday continued on her purpose of coming into the room. " Crystal, your gaining new powers, but they could come with some nasty side affects. I can put a stop to it if you like." "What kind of new powers?" " The mind reading kind" "no, I would never be able to handle them, can you put a stop to it?" "sure we can do it now or first thing in the morning." "lets do it now"

So Crystal and holiday went to the lab and holiday took some blood and injected Crystal with a nanite stablizer. It was getting late after this,so holiday sent crystal to bed figureing Rex would be back in the room by now getting ready for bed.

The next morning there was no meeting, so Holiday went to get crystal and Rex to talk to them both about Crystal's "condition". After she got them both up and they got ready she told them to go to the lab, and that she had a surprise for them. Little did they know that Holiday and Six had a heated debate with white knight and won.

Six was already in the lab when everyone else got in there. Holiday started the announcement with "we have something interesting to talk about this morning" Rex had heard this once before and it ended up with him scrubbing toilets under Six's supervision, so obviusly being him he groaned. Holiday told them that she and Six had a debate with white about how they are cooped up. She further went on to tell them that they wre allowed one half hour to spend in the surrounding area a day. After she explained this Six left. Holiday stopped the young couple before they left. She proceeded to hand both rex and crystal small red boxes. Rex's with a code lock that he could use his nanites on and Crystal's with a padlock on it, she also handed Crystal two keys. "what are these for?" is exactly what they both said at the same time. Holiday contiued to explian what they were. "Each one of the box's has a needle, a suringe, nanite stablizer, and a special varriation of smelling salts I made for crystal. She needs the stablizer every time she changes her form." Rex proceeded to ask " so why did I get one?" And holiady countered with "You got one incase crystal can't get to hers or won't. If she passes out put one of the smelling salts under her nose. I also forgot to give you both these." she handed them both cards " these are providence licneces to carry this medication, any airport, police, or any other place will allow you if either of you have this card with you, and let me make this clear you are not allowed to leave without both of you carrying these boxs, I left that part out infront of Six incase you didn't want him to know. That is it, any questions?" Rex and crystal both gave a resounding "no".


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry it took so long, writers block struck again. _

_enjoy!_

Chapter 9

Over the next few days Rex and Crystal went out into the desert a few times, nothing special until Six approached them later in the week. Rex being Six's charge he had to listen if he wanted to keep the privlage. So they both Rex and Crystal went inside. It was Sunday so not many providence troops were in the infirmary, most were healed and at home. Rex and Crystal followed Six into the infirmary, where Holiday was. It seemed that a lot of their recent meetings concerning them were taking place here. Today it seemed to be no diffrent. The news was certinly diffrent however. Holiday started with "Crystal how old are you?". She saw this as weird, but she still awnsered the question, "14". We already know your also 14 Rex. Six should only have one charge, that being Rex. Rex do you think you could handle your own charge? This question confused everyone except Holiday and Six who already knew the entire conversation. After a minute of think Rex replied with "yea, why?" Holiday then asked if Crystal still was Rex's girlfriend and she uncomfortable replied "ummm, yes".

Those were the awnser we were looking for. Rex your charge is Crystal. Both of the young EVOs were shocked by this. However that was the smaller surprise. Six finally came into the conversation by saying, " you are both also going to start public schooling. Crystal being your charge Rex you have to protect her. Any and all permission is given, unfortunatly I was given the job to make a list for you." * Six takes a piece of folded paper from one of the pockets on the inside of his jacket and hands it to Rex.* "The basic sum of it is you are to go everywhere with her and care for her emotional needs."

This was all a massive surprise for Rex and Crystal. Rex having chargeship over Crystal and them both going to public schooling seemed like a dream. Holiday also reminded them about the boxes containing Crystal medicine before saying " remember do NOT show that your EVO unless it is nessessary for protection, Rex. Crystal you should have no reason to reveal your secret at all. All your school supplies have been bought and prepared. You are both allowed to choose one class of your choice, but it must be the same one." Six once again said his few words, " Rex, because Holiday keeps you so far ahead of your peers you will be mostly sitting in the back of the room. You both start tomorrow." Just as he finished saying this Ceasar came into the room with a weird pair of tinted orange sunglasses. " these should enhance your normal abilities."

"How" questioned Rex. "they should let you connect to any peice of technology in the also keep your eyes hidden for effect. They're like they spy glasses in the movies." said Ceasar

*the rest of the day went by quickly due to preperation.*


	10. YAY A REAL TITLE!

Man, I really need to do more A/Ns...

Sorry guys that it has been a while! writers block struck!

Good thing I have a few extra chapters in reserve!

I also need an artist to draw the cover for me!

you can send any drafts to apadgett879

Enjoy AND REVEIW!

(seriously... I have WAY to few...)

At the break of dawn Six came in to wake up the teenage EVOs. Rex was sleeping against the side of Crystal's bed, while she was actully in it. He thought nothing of it. He turned on the lights and woke both of them up. As they got ready he wrote and left a letter that was giving them instructions to meet him in the garage.

Crystal was in the shower when Rex knocked on the bathroom door. When he heard the water stop he said " I'm coming in to wash my face and stuff, wrap the towel around you before you come out" through the door. He then heard the water start again, so he went in and started to get ready. When they both had taken a shower and gotten dressed they noticed the note from Six. They grabbed their new book bags and inspected them. In Crystal's there was just the ordinary, books, paper, pens and pencils. Rex's also had all this, along with a typed note at the top, it read

" Being that you now have a charge, you need money to take care of her, so here is a providence issued credit card. This is to be used for hygene and school needs. Being her age she will have certain monthly needs, and a lot of shampoo. Don't forget to listen to her.

-Six and Holiday"

Rex proceeded to dig out the credit card from the bag to get a quick look at it. It looked like any debit or credit card except that it had the providence logo in the corner. He put it back in the bag. He then grabbed the glasses that Ceasar made for him and clipped them on his shirt collar. After he did this he asked Crystal if she was ready and she replied with a tired yes. Rex then asked " was it the night terrors again?" Her reply was another tired yes. Rex made a mental note to get her some sort of sleep aid from . "Ok then let's go, I'm sure Six is waiting for us" was Rex' next move. So both of them went down three floors, Rex stopping by Holiday's office at the second and telling Crystal to wait for a minute. He came out a few minutes later with both boxes and cards for Crystal's medication. Then they both started to walk down to the garage again.

When they finally got there Six was over by a car Rex never noticed. When Rex and Crystal approached him he said " be aware this is my personal car so if anything happens to it you will both never see the light of day again. Get in, I'm driving you every day, a providence troop will be there everyday when you get out."

The drive was about half an hour. The entire way there Crystal was sleeping in the front seat. Six noticed this and asked about it. Rex told him " Did you notice how I was sleeping against her bed today?" "yea, why?" " she get night terrors, I stopped by Holiday's this morning to ask her for something for it." Six just remained silent, which is a key for Rex that Six heard and understood him and will be keeping an eye on him.

When they got there it was 7:50, school hours started at 8:00. Six quickly ran over a few basic on how things were going to play out. " You need to care for her needs, it's what make a good boyfriend."

The time turned to 7:55 and Six woke up Crystal. When it finally turned eight o'clock Six escorted in Rex and Crystal. They picked up their schedule, Home Room 8:00-8:15, Science 8:20-9:00, Math 9:05- 10:00, Lunch 10:10-11:00, Study hall 11:05-12:00, Language Arts 12:05-1:00, Gym 1:10-2:00, Social Studies 2:10-2:50, Dismissal 2:50-3:00

Six escorted them to their home room, with his swords obviously displayed. The room was filled with other teenagers. Crystal tried to take a seat at the end of a row, but the girl in the next seat over said " sorry this seat is taken, freak". At that remark Six stepped into the room and walked straight over to Crystal with his swords still displayed and told her to sit there. Six simply glared at the kid and she seemed to sink away. As Six walked out he stopped by Rex and told him " this is your only freebee kid" then continued to walk out of the room.

The first two classes were somewhat centered around Rex and Crystal. Rex managed to remain the man of mystery. He kept most of his secrets, he revealed that he was four-teen, his name was Rex,his girlfriend was Crystal, he was enrolled, that he was there to protect Crystal and as he put it " had many allies". During Lunch Rex and Crystal sat at the only empty girl asked if she could sit with them. Crystal looked at Rex for a decision. Using his glasses to hide his eyes he did a quick check over the girl, and she looked clean. Yet he still said no. However he also said tomorrow she could sit with them.

Crystal got very mad at him for this until he explained his logic. It was that they din't know anyone and he needed to keeper her safe. It as simple but sensitive. The rest of the day was rather slow for both of them. They were just re-learning things, so it was incredably boring. At dismissle A providence troop, gun over shoulder, was waiting for them. They ended up boarding a personal carryer. The drive back to providence was long and Crystal once again fell asleep, but this time her head on Rex's lap. They were like this all the way back to base. When they got back they went to their room. stopped Rex a little ways away from his room and gave him the sleep-aid, as well as some anxiety medication. She quickly explained about the extra medication. "Crystal's stress and anxiety levels are off the charts recently, if she starts to panic just give her one tablet". Rex nodded and started to head back to his room. When he got there he just walked in. Unfortantly he also walked right in on Crystal changing her clothes. Luckly though she still had her underwere and a shirt still on. She did shriek out of surprise however. Rex just kinda fell into the room, the door closing behind him. His face was as red as a tomato due to embarassment. After everything calmed down a bit tey both went to bed, this time Rex pulled Crystal's bed over next to his. He knew that she was going to have more night terrors, she had been the last few nights. They both went to bed and fell asleep quickly. Crystal did have a night terror and woke up Rex, who walked over to where he had put the anxiety pills and got one out for her to take. Crystal complied and was soon back to sleep. Rex went back to sleep soon after.


	11. Is this normal?

**here is a longer chapter for my loyal readers, WHO DON'T REVIEW!**

**really, please review! I can awnser any questions.**

**STILL LOOKING FOR AN ARTIST!**

**enjoy!**

Chapter 11

The next day Holiday went to wake up Rex and Crystal. Rex was already awake and ready. When Holiday walked in and Rex stood up, surprising her. He asked to talk to her out in the hallway. Holiday walked back out of the room and Rex followed. when they got out in the hall Holiday asked what he was doing up at this hour already ready. He told her he was waiting for her. He also asked if he could keep Crystal out of school today and simply take her out to relax. Holiday knew Rex had his logic somewhere, so she asked why. He responded by saying " Well, her being my charge I need to take care of her. I know these night terrors are taking their toll and inceasing her stress. I think if I take her out I might be able to find out some information from her." Holiday agreed with him but said " Let me check with Six, after all it is only her second day of school." Rex said "OK". Holiday walked off and came back in about two minutes. "Six said he didn't have a problem but you both will be monitered." "alright, thanks" "just take care of her Rex" "Alright"

Rex went back into his and Crystal's room. He wrote a letter saying that he would be around the base and would be back later. It also said if she needed anything to ask . He left the note on the desk and headed down to the garage to bug Six and tell him thanks.

Rex POV

When I got down to the garage Six was working on his car. I walked over to him and told him thanks for letting me take Crystal out. I simply walked away after that and walked the three floors to Holiday's lab. When I got there the door was electronicly sealed. I simply over-rode the controls with my nanites like usual. As I walked in the door sealed again behind me. The screen communicator turned on to reveal White Knight.

3rd person POV

Rex asked White Knight what he wanted. White simply told him he wanted to complement him. "Before Crystal arrived you were a loose, unresponsible cannon. Now, however you are a responsible caretaker of her, you are turning out greatly for this organization. Keep up the good work." and with that the screen turned off with Rex still stunned from what White said. After he got his mind put back into order he sat down in a chair in the corner of the room and waited.

Crystal POV

When I got up I felt sick to my stomach. I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When I was ready I noticed a note on the desk. I went over and read it. It said Rex was around base and would be back later, if I needed anything to ask for it. I walked out of the room knowing that I wasn't going to school today. I walked to 's office where the lights were on and knocked on the door like I usually do. I walked in after I knocked, I saw Holiday using a machine that had Rex inside. I took a guess and said it was just Holiday studying Rex's nanites once again. My stomach started to hurt again, so I interrupted her. She told me to lay down on one of the tables. I did as she asked, but before she got over to me I threw up on the floor. I felt so bad about it that I cried. Holiday still came over and told me it was ok, I couldn't help it. She then felt my fore-head and took my tempature. When she read it she simply told me I had a large fever. I said " I'm going back to bed". Holiday responded with " that would be a good idea but first drink this". She went over to a drawer and pulled out a bottle and poured some of the liqued into the cap. She then walked back over to me and handed the cap to me. I drank it. It tasted like a bad orange.

3rd person POV

After Crystal left the room to go back to bed, Holiday finished looking at Rex's nanites. When he got out he asked Holiday if he could barrow her garbage can. She said yes knowing exactly what he was going to do with it. He then took the garbage can back to his room, where Crystal was. When he walked in he saw her in the bathroom at the toilet throwing up. He just walked over to his bed and took a blanket from there and put it on her's. He then picked the garbage can back up and walked into the bathroom. He gave Crystal the garbage can and led her back to bed. He then had her lay down on her side, and then covered her up with her blanket as well as the one he grabbed from his bed. He kissed her on the head and told her he would check on her in a bit.

Six said he was going to keep an eye on him and he did. In fact this time he followed Rex. When he hit the limit of where he was allowed to go Six got a bit curious. He followed Rex to his destination. It turned out he was meeting Noah, a friend of his. Six let them talk a little bit then walked up to Rex. Six didn't get the reaction he expected. instead Rex ask Six if he could talk to him. Six said "sure" Rex quickly explained that he snuck out because he needed to talk to him. Six started to walk away, and when Rex caught up with him he said "talk". Rex approached him with a rather diffrent situation. Rex said "I need help shopping for Crystal." Six's resonse was "so?" Rex tryed a diffrent angle . "It is a certian time of the month for her and she needs a few thing. but I have no idea what to buy."

Six POV

The first thing that went through my mind was "is the kid really asking me me to help him buy for his girlfriend's period?" As I soon realized he was. Being I knew the kid had no idea at all I agreed. I had a family back in the day, My wife made me buy the stuff for her, it was horrable.

3rd person POV

Six radiod back to base that he was taking Rex out of the boundries, and that he was going to be escorted the entire time. After he did that he and Rex went to the store. It was certinly a scene to watch. A teenager and a very intimadating man in the woman section of the store.

Six quickly told Rex what to buy. He still made the kid use his providence credit card to buy the stuff. After that deal was over they both agreed no never openly talk about that event.

They went back to base and went their seperate ways, Rex to check on Crystal and Six to disappear.


	12. The new person at the table

When Rex walked into his room Crystal was sitting at the desk. He quietly walked over to her, shopping bag still in hand. When he was about four feet away she noticed him and said "Thank you for taking care of me earlier." Rex smiled at that and said "It's what I'm going to do. By the way I picked up a few things for you when I was out." Crystal puzzled by this asked "what?" Rex simply hid behind a wall of embarassment when he awnsered " Let's just say it's for a monthly need." Crystal understood what he was saying and got really embarassed. Nobody could see her blushing because she was in her EVO form. (Holiday convinced her it was safe to be like that around providence. )

Rex went and put the new supplies in the bathroom and came back out to Crystal. He was curious about what she was drawing, so he started to walk behind her. She knew what he was tring to do, and she didn't want him to see what she was doing. So she closed and locked her journal. " it's not an electric lock so you can't get it open secretly Rex". Rex smirked at that, she really did remind him of Six, in the paranoia and observation catagories.

"OK then will you tell me what your were drawing?" "as a matter of fact ,no I will not" "We both know that I'll find out sooner or later" "yea, you will but not right now"

Rex got mad and went to the "Petting Zoo". While Rex was at the petting zoo Crystal walked to Six's room and knocked on the door. When Six awnsered it he saw the teenage EVO. Before Six could even ask a question Crystal asked if she could barrow a sharp knife that she could carve wood with. Six asked "why?" Crystal explained that she was going to carve a wood block for Rex because she got him really mad at her. Six asked why she didn't just use her claws. Crystal replied with an attuide "Because I may be an EVO but I'm not barbairic." Six just gave up and gave her the serrated knife from his pocket. Crystal was happy with this and left to find a block of wood.

She somehow ended up at CPT. Calin's room asking him. He didn't even want to know what it was for. He liked Rex and her, so he just gave her the spare wood block he was going to carve next. Crystal quickly thanked him and ran off into the petting zoo.

Meanwhile Rex was thinking about how he acted, and realized that he over-reacted. He felt bad so he decided to clear his head. He bulit his mechanical bike that he dubbed the "Rex Ride". His just started to do laps around the petting zoo.

(Back to Crystal)

Crystal had found a place in the petting zoo that only she and Rex can get to. Rex has to fly there, while she just uses her claws and climbs the nearby trees. She headed here to carve the wood. She planned on making a very small version of her because she knew how much Rex liked her. It would be more of a momento.

When she had just finished carving the block into what she wanted she heard Rex calling for her. She jumped down from her hiding spot and ran following his voice. She eventually caught up with him. When he saw her he felt relief. He said " Do you have any idea what time it is or how long I've been looking for you?" She replied with " no,and no". "It's almost midnight! And as for how long I've been looking for you is HOURS, I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR HOURS!" Crystal started to cry, not because he was yelling at her, but because she felt like she messed up her attempt to cheer him up.

Rex immedatly felt bad about yelling at her and pulled her into a hug, even though they were in the middle of the petting zoo. When he let go he asked her " better?" she nodded her head yes. They went back to their room to change and get ready for bed.

The next day they got up at the regular time to go to school. Rex took his shower first. Crystal got her's second. While she was showering Rex prepaired their school items, grabbed Crystal's medicine, and waited. When the were both finally ready they went down to the garage to meet Six for their ride. When they got to school they went to homeroom,where everyone was in a frenzy getting ready for the day. As Crystal sat through the day, rex sat in the back of the room without a word. When lunch came the same girl from the other day asked if she could sit with Crystal, Rex said "sure, sorry about the other day". The girl awnsered with "it's no problem, by the way my name is amber, like the jewl". Rex started a bit of chatter between the three of them and before anyone realized the time lunch was over. Crystal went through the rest of the days talking and partnering up with amber. When school let out Rex radio'd Hq and told them he was taking crystal shopping, and he really was. As the walked twords the exit of the building Rex asked her "is there anything you might want me to get you as a present?" she said "you could get me a really soft blanket, you know how I love them". In all reality Rex had no idea until now that she liked them. Rex said softly "well then lets go get you a new one." Crystal squealed with delight.

After they went shopping the went back to HQ and six was waiting for them. "You can't do that too often you know, right?" Rex simply said " yea, I know. I was just trying to make her day." "fine." With that the conversation was over.

_Please review and pm me with any suggestions!_

_thanks!_


End file.
